1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water guns and more particularly pertains to a new water backpack and gun assembly for allowing users to shoot water for entertainment and activity-related purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water guns is known in the prior art. More specifically, water guns heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,041,436; 5,855,371; 5,626,343; 5,742,939; 5,538,457; and Des. 426,273.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water backpack and gun assembly. The prior art includes tanks and hoses and water guns connected to the hoses.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new water backpack and gun assembly which has many of the advantages of the water guns mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new water backpack and gun assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art water guns, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a tank being adapted to be carried upon a user""s back and being adapted to carry water therein and having a main portion and end portions, and also having a cap member being removably disposed upon an opening in a top wall of the tank through which water is put into the tank; and also includes a strap assembly being attached to the tank for allowing a user to carry the tank upon one""s back; and further includes an assembly of shooting water from the tank including a pump being disposed in the tank for urging water from the tank, and also including a battery being connected to the pump, and further including a switch being connected to the battery and to the pump for the energizing of the pump, and also including water guns being connected with hoses to the water tank, and further including triggers for discharging water through the water guns. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the water backpack and gun assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new water backpack and gun assembly which has many of the advantages of the water guns mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new water backpack and gun assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art water guns, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new water backpack and gun assembly for allowing users to shoot water for entertainment and activity-related purposes.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new water backpack and gun assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new water backpack and gun assembly that is a toy that would be enjoyed by children and would provide an outdoor activity for the children.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.